1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field of metal hose designs which are subjected to high velocity gasses passing into and through the hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following ten patents and published patent applications are relevant to the present invention:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,876 issued to Philip Mulvey on Feb. 12, 1991 for “Connector Assembly For Hot Water Heaters And Other Appliances” (hereafter the “Mulvey Patent”);    2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,748 issued to Daniel Phillips et al. on Apr. 6, 1999 for “Composite Male Hose Coupler” (hereafter the “Phillips Patent”);    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,199 issued to Roger Lee Siferd et al. on Dec. 9, 2003 for “Pipe Structure And Method of Manufacture” (hereafter the “Siferd Patent”);    4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,302 issued to Norihiko Furata on Mar. 15, 2005 for “Connecting Structure For Hose With Corrugated Metal Tube” (hereafter the “Furata Patent”);    5. U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,497 issued to Wolfgang F. Fullbeck et al. on Jun. 27, 2006 for “Fitting For A Flexible Metal Hose” (hereafter the “'497 Fullbeck Patent”);    6. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0192380 to Wolfgang F. Fullbeck et al. on Aug. 31, 2006 for “Fitting For A Flexible Metal Hose” (hereafter the “Fullbeck Published Patent Application”);    7. U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,837 issued to Wolfgang F. Fullbeck et al. on Jun. 3, 2008 for “Fitting For A Sanitary Hose” (hereafter the “'837 Fullbeck Patent”);    8. United Kingdom Patent No. 575,057 issued to Edward Chiffey on Feb. 24, 1944 for “Improvements In Or Relating To Couplings For Flexible Hose, Pipes, Tubes And the Like” (hereafter the “Chiffey Patent”);    9. German Patent No. DE20200709801U1 issued to Witzenmann GmbH on Dec. 24, 2008 for “Arrangement for Fluid-Close Connecting Of Two Ends Of Pipe Made Of Different Metals” (hereafter the “Witzenmann Patent”);    10. Chinese Patent No. CN201237036Y issued to Tao Lin on May 13, 2009 for “Thin-Wall Metal Connecting Pipe” (hereafter the “Lin Patent”).
The Mulvey Patent deals with an improved connector which has a flexible braided metal hose assembly with a compression fitting or pipe fitting at one end and a special composite fitting assembly with an electric insulating insert in a metal male outer fitting at the other end for connection to the water line of an appliance such as a water heater. The relevance of this patent is that referring to FIG. 8, the tubular body 126 of the inner fitting (insert) 102 can comprise a tapered sleeve 128 as shown in FIG. 6 which can be sonically welded, glued, or press fit (FIG. 8) (snap fit) into the internal chamber 114. The inner fitting (insert) 102 can also include at least one frustoconical annular barb 130 (FIG. 8) which extends radially outwardly of the sleeve 126 to engage the internal female wall 114 providing the chamber or cavity of the outer fitting 100.
The Phillips Patent discloses:                “A composite male hose coupler comprising a metallic tail piece; an externally threaded male fitting; and means for affixing the tail piece to the male fitting; and a method of manufacture thereof, are disclosed. The metallic tail piece is formed of annealed brass tube stack and includes a first cylindrical portion and a second cylindrical portion joined together by a radially outwardly extending flange generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axes of the first and second cylindrical portions. The externally threaded male fitting is formed of machined brass stock and includes external threads on the outer surface and an annular lip for receiving the flange of the tail piece. A solder material is employed to produce a fluid-tight seal between the tail piece and the male fitting.”        
The Siferd Patent discloses:                “A pipe section formed of a polymeric material which has a substantially constant thickness throughout, the terminal edge of the female connection having a reinforcement structure which rigidifies the end of the female connection and prevents deformation, the pipe section preferably having a flared end, and the reinforcement structure preferably being a semicircular channel formed at the end of the pipe section by a mandrel after initial extrusion of the pipe section; along with a method and apparatus for forming the pipe section, a pipe assembly including such pipe section, and a method of forming the pipe assembly.”        
The Furata Patent discloses:                “In a hose with corrugated metal tube, a connecting pipe is formed with a tapered inner surface in a tip end portion thereof a corrugated metal tube is formed with a flared portion flaring as to correspond to the tapered inner surface of the connecting pipe, and a mating pipe is formed with a tapered outer surface. The hose with corrugated metal tube is connected to the mating pipe by a cap nut so that the tapered inner space of the connecting pipe abuts the tapered outer surface of the mating pipe with the flared portion therebetween.”        
The '497 Fullbeck Patent discloses:                “A flexible hose formed from corrugated metal tube has a fitting permanently crimped to the end of the hose. The fitting includes an elongated stem having a first end adapted to be coupled to an appropriate fitting surface and a second end configured to be received within the hose. A sealing member disposed on the second end of the stem seals the fitting between the corrugated metal tube and the stem. A ferrule is placed over the hose and is crimped to compress the hose and sealing member between the ferrule and stem.”        
The Fullbeck Published Patent Application is a continuation of the previously discussed patent and discloses a similar concept.
The '837 Fullbeck Patent is by the same inventor and is for a fitting for a sanitary hose. Referring to the patent text, Column 2, the patent states:                “FIGS. 2A and 2B show the hose assembly 10 in greater detail. The elongate, tubular stem 20 has a first end 26 adapted to mate with a corresponding fitting surface (not shown), such as the mounting flange of a machine, or a coupling for joining the hose assembly 10 to another hose or conduit. It will be recognized that the first end 26 of the stem 20 may be adapted to mate with any configuration of corresponding fitting surface, as may be desired, and the first end 26 is not limited to the particular configuration shown in the figures. A second end 28 of the stem 20 is sized and shaped to be received within the interior 30 of the sanitary hose 14. In use, an axial bore 25 through the stem 20 communicates with the interior 30 of the hose to allow movement of material from the hose 14 and through the fitting 12.”        
The British Patent to Chiffey is for improvements in or relating to couplings for flexible hose, pipes, tubes and the like.
The German Patent DE202007009801U1 is entirely in German but there is an English translation. The patent discloses:                “Arrangement for fluid-close connecting of two end of pipe (1, 2) made of different metals with different Warmeausdehnugskoeffizienten, in particular from high-grade steel and aluminum, comprehensively a first end of pipe (1) made of a first metal and a second end of pipe (2) made of a second metal, whereby the two ends of pipe (1, 2) for the education of an overlap range (3), as well as one in the overlap range (3) between the two ends of pipe (1,2) are into one another-put arranged layer from a Adhasivstoff (4), by the fact characterized that the ends of pipe (1, 2) is so into one another-put that they are against each other radially linked up with about 20° C.”        
The Canadian Patent for a thin wall metal connecting pipe discloses:                “The utility model discloses a thin-wall metal connection pipe, which comprises a thin-wall outer connection pipe and a thin-wall inner connection pipe. The thin-wall metal connection pipe is characterized in that the spigot of the outer connection pipe comprises a frustum port and a threaded transition interface. During connection, the threaded transition interface of the inner connection pipe; and the frustum port of the inner connection pipe is connected with the tapered transition interface of the outer connection pipe. By adopting the structure, the thin-wall connection pipe overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional thin-wall connection pipe, such as complex structure, high production cost and difficult processing, and can reduce the material consumption of the pipe joint and greatly reduces the cost of the connector on the premise of the ensured sealing reliability. The thin-wall metal connection pipe has the advantages of simple and convenient construction and processing, repeated assembly and disassembly, environmental protection, high durability, etc.”        